


Expulsado

by RuiRedfield



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiRedfield/pseuds/RuiRedfield
Summary: Tony ha sido amenazado por el director de la prestigiosa escuela de Snow Wood Boarding, obligandolo a alejarse de su mejor y amado amigo Jeff. Pero todo empeora cuando se encuentra acorralado por un grupo de chicos que trataran de acabar con su dignidad. (Tony x Jeff) Contiene un poco de violencia sexual.





	Expulsado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hoy les escribo un corto fic de JeffxTony. Si bien presenta un cierto grado de violencia sexual, se que les gustará. No hay muchos fans de esta pareja de Earthbound, pero para mi esta es mi favorita. Disfrútenlo.
> 
> Ninguno de los personajes es mio, son propiedad de Shigesato Itoi.

-¿Qué….?

-Expulsado

Sentado frente al director de la prestigiosa escuela Snow Wood, Tony aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué?- sin darse cuenta comenzó a elevar la voz dentro de la oficina.- No soy un alumno tan destacado, eso lo sé, pero tampoco soy un tonto. No he reprobado ninguna materia desde que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué esta expulsándome?- Los ojos le ardían, señal de que las lágrimas estaban por abrirse paso.

El directo le señaló que bajara la voz.

-Joven Tony…-comenzó a la vez que se incorporaba y se colocaba a un lado de la ventana. La nieve caía elegantemente llenando cada pequeño espacio de color blanco. Siempre era así en Winters- como director estoy totalmente al pendiente de cada uno de los alumnos que ponen pie en esta gran institución. Créame, estoy totalmente de acuerdo que usted es un buen alumno. Destacado.

El director se dirigió a una vitrina con madera de pino y detalles en cada una de las esquinas. Dentro del elegante mueble había una gran cantidad de trofeos, medallas, reconocimientos e incluso  llaves de plata y bronce. Tony seguía con la mirada al mayor.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que quiere expulsarme?- Tony estaba más nervioso y angustiado. Le acaba de asegurar que era un alumno destacado, no había razón lógica por la cual expulsarlo.

-Venga para acá Joven.

Tony se levantó y se paró junto al director. Ambos estaban frente a la vitrina. Al chico le sudaban las manos.

-Nuestra escuela siempre ha dejado una marca en el mundo. Solo los más listos ingresan aquí. Nosotros les brindamos un cálido hogar y una excelente educación.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Esas misma palabras que acaba de escuchar del director estaban plagadas en los malditos folletos que repartía la escuela para los nuevos ingresados de cada ciclo escolar.

-Eso está muy claro, señor Director.

-El caso es que nunca habíamos tenido tanto reconocimiento y jamás habíamos sido compensados con grandes becas de todas partes desde que él llego.- Con un dedo índice señaló el trofeo más grande que estaba almacenado: en él estaba grabado con manuscrita un nombre.- Jeff Andonuts.

Tony quedó aún más confundido. Jeff era, desde que tiene memoria, su mejor amigo (y el único). Y como su amigo estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que hacía y necesitaba. Era el chico más listo que jamás había conocido; varias noches no dormía por inventar cosas increíbles que incluso dejaba en ridículo a las películas de ficción. Cabe señalar que es uno  de los cuatro elegidos que salvó el mundo de las fuerzas alienígenas de Gygas. Pero sobre todo Tony estaba muy apegado a su amigo. Podría decirse que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Desde el primer día que se conocieron el chico de lentes había despertado un sentimiento de curiosidad en él, que de repente ya era amistad y en un parpadear era amor.

-¿Jeff? Si, él es el mejor alumno de esta institución. Puedo asegurar que en un futuro él pueda superar a su padre. Él es perfecto en pocas palabras. Listo, inteligente, trabajador, gentil, un héroe, atento, atracti… ¡un genio!- Tony se sacudió el pelo nervioso.

-Exacto joven Tony.- el mayor encaró a Tony. Sus ojos se encontraron. Tony no estaba nada cómodo.- Él es la razón por la cual usted está aquí.- Tony se aceleró.- Un chico tan listo no puede ser distraído con cosas tan absurdas. Y usted joven Tony, usted es un completo obstáculo.

-¿Qué?

¿Obstáculo para Jeff? ¿Por qué?, pensó el chico más asustado de lo que ya estaba.

-Jeff está bajo una tremenda vigilancia para no perderlo y asegurarnos que se concentre en su trabajo. Un mundo necesita genios como él. Pero en nuestras observaciones notamos el extraño comportamiento que tiene usted hacia él. Usted está enfermo.

-….

El director miró con desagrado a Tony.

\- Usted no siente afecto hacia las chicas, ¿verdad? Le gustan cosas un poco más varoniles.

Simplemente Tony se quedó paralizado. Miraba la barbilla del adulto buscando parecer más seguro. Pero era inútil. Comenzó a morderse el labio inferior aterrorizado.

-No…

-¿No qué?

-Soy un chico, es más que obvio que me agradan las chicas y más por la edad que tengo.-Respondió de manera robótica, como si esas palabras las llevara practicando varias veces para cuando se presentara la ocasión de defenderse.

-Supuse que eso diría.-El adulto sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño libro.

En un principio al chico le costó identificar que era hasta darse cuenta que se trataba de su diario. El hombre abrió una página en particular.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguros que este diario es de usted, y que aquí ha escrito todo lo contrario de lo que acaba de decirme.

Era verdad, Tony era gay desde siempre. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Desde que nació estuvo rodeado de hombres por todas partes, jamás había tenido contacto sentimental con una mujer, ni siquiera con su madre que murió en su nacimiento. Pero le daba más que vergüenza aceptarlo. Él sabía que ser de esa manera le podría traer problemas como ser acosado violentamente o simplemente alejar a sus amigos.

-Yo…

-Déjeme leerle un poco: _Esta mañana dentro de las regaderas estaba más que ansioso por ver llegar a Jeff. Estaba lesionado de una pierna, y como su amigo que soy me ofrecí para bañarlo. Mientras lo hacía, él me hablaba sobre sus nuevos inventos, pero yo simplemente estaba disfrutando del contacto de mis dedos con su delicada piel…_

-Por favor pare.- Suplicó Tony que ya estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Silencio que viene la parte interesante: _Como mi amigo no tenía sus lentes con él, pude disfrutar de mirar sus partes íntimas sin miedo de que me descubriera._

El chico se cubrió la cara. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Pare señor. Se lo suplico.

El hombre lo ignoró.

- _Como deseo estar bajo el placentero cuerpo de mi amado Jeff, ser suyo en todo sentido. El simple hecho de imaginármelo me provoca excitación…-_ El director se detuvo al notar que Tony estaba sollozando e hincado aferrado a las piernas del mayor. Ya no le suplicaba, solo lloraba.-No me gusta que mis alumnos no me tengan confianza de decirme su mala orientación sexual. No te sientas culpable niño.- El hombre se agachó hasta el nivel del chico.- Puedo ayudarte a superar esto.- Con su mano levantó el rostro del chico; lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- No te expulsare.- Tony sintió una pequeña esperanza. No quiera abandonar su único hogar, y con él a su amado. _-_ No lo haré si logras dejar de acosar y ser un obstáculo para nuestro futuro genio.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron más de lágrimas al escuchar sus condiciones. Deseó hacer algo diferente a lo que se limitó a hacer: aceptar.

-Bien. Te cambiaremos de habitación y salones de clases donde compartas materias con él. Comienza a empacar.

Pero aquel obsesivo hombre no se quedaría tranquilo hasta lograr que Tony saliera de esa escuela por cuenta propia.

Y como un depredador comenzó el acecho.

Xxxx

-¡Tony!

El chico del sombrero solo aceleró a lo largo del pasillo tratando de ignorar al chico rubio que corría a sus espaldas.

Todo había ocurrido como el director lo había mandado: Tony ese mismo día había empacado sus cosas y se había marchado a una habitación muy alejada de la anterior. Jeff no estaba en ese momento; si el genio hubiera estado presente era muy probable que no hubiera podido ni abrir las maletas para empacar sus cosas. Simplemente se fue. Ahora tenía un nuevo compañero que era un poco mayor que él; la primera vez que entró a su nueva habitación aquel chico le advirtió sobre que no quería molestias y que todo lo que él ordenara se tenía que cumplir. Tony simplemente aceptó; no por que tuviera miedo, simplemente se sentía devastado y vació en ese momento.

Desde entonces  paso una semana entera, tiempo en el que el joven del sombrero evitó por completo encontrarse con su viejo amigo. Las horas del almuerzo las tomaba solo y en las mesas que más se camuflaban con la estampida de alumnos que se formaban para tomar sus alimentos. No salía de su habitación más que para ir a bañarse o tomar sus clases. La gota que le hizo derramar el vaso fue que una vez, sin querer, un día oculto en su mesa de la cafetería, notó como Jeff ahora estaba compartiendo risas y sonrisas con otro chico (más alto que el rubio y el del sombrero) y  su nuevo amigo le acariciaba el pelo. Tony se sintió usado, enfadado y con ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? Él era el que se había dedicado días a evitar saludar a su amigo genio. Jeff estaba en todo su derecho de hacer nuevos amigos e incluso llevar una relación. Pero al igual que le sucedía cuando miraba al rubio estar alegre en compañía de Ness y Poo ( _El estúpido beisbolista y el asiático pelón,_ pensó) una ola de celos y envidia le recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 Puede recodar un día que los 4 elegidos y él habían salido a Summers; el plan era pasar el día en la playa nadando y construyendo castillos de arena. El calor era tremendo y pudo notar como Jeff estaba a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor; de inmediato se marchó a buscar una toalla y un bloqueador. Cuando regresó se quedó petrificado al notar como Ness le vertida bloqueador por la espalda a Jeff. Eso lo enfureció y sin saber cómo, ya estaba pateando al chico de la cachucha. Todo se detuvo cuando Paula le aplico PK hipnosis y despertó cuatro días después en su habitación en Winters. Realmente era muy posesivo.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, acelerando el paso para evitar que su amigo lo alcanzará. Jeff nunca concurría por ese pasillo, pero ese día por alguna razón se encontraron.

-¡Tony detente por favor!

Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca las pisadas del rubio.

-¡Necesito que hablemos!- Finalmente Jeff dio un tirón de la manga de Tony. Éste no volteó, intento soltarse de su amigo, pero este era muy fuerte. Los otros chicos de los pasillos se volvieron espectadores.-¡No me evites esta vez! Tony… te necesito.

_Te necesito_. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que detuviera el forcejeo y mirara a su amigo.  Jeff estaba angustiado y jadeando por la carrera que había hecho (pareciese que lo estaba buscando por todo el edificio), sus lentes estaban empañado de alguna que otra forma. Como si estuviera programado, Tony sacó un pañuelo, le retiró los lentes al genio y comenzó a limpiarlos. Estaba avergonzado. Jeff le sonreía.

Los chicos que los observaban habían comenzado a murmurar. Tony distinguió entre ellos a su nuevo compañero de habitación. Aquel brabucón que le robaba sus cobijas durante las frías noches. Los miraba con recelo.

-Acompáñame, será mejor que hablemos en un lugar privado.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Jeff. Ambos llevaban vario rato charlando sobre cosas superficiales; no se animaban a tocar el tema de la separación. Tony estaba incomodo, muy pero muy incómodo al notar como lo que antes era su ordenada cama, ahora estaba desordenada y con un millón de libros arriba de ella. Jeff notó la falta de atención de su amigo.

-Esos son los libros de Gabriel.

Gabriel…

-Es un chico brillante. El otro día estábamos creando un generador de hielo dentro de una cubeta hirviendo.

Estábamos…

-Incluso estaba impresionado de todo lo que le decía.- Jeff estaba emocionado.- Incluso me regaló una libreta que contenía un formulario sobre todas las formulas químicas, físicas y astronómicas. Es un aficionado de la ciencia como yo.

Me regaló…

-Me muero de ganas de que lo conozcas.- Finalizó exaltado.

-Ejem… claro… yo igual.- Mintió.

Se sentía mal, pero mantuvo la calma.

-Bueno saliendo del tema.-Jeff se ajustó los lentes con una mano, esa misma mano la colocó cobre la cama sin darse cuenta que rozaba con la de Tony. El del sombrero se estremeció.- ¿Te he hecho algo malo?

-¡Jamás!- Tony respondió como un rayo. Jeff le agradaba en todos los aspectos.-Tu eres perfecto, no cometes errores nunca.

-Para de halagos.- Sin notarlo se acercó más a su amigo.-Entonces…¿Me dirás que es lo que ocurre?

Justo cuando el chico iba a lanzar una mentira que llevaba preparada desde el mismo dia que empaco, no pudo evitar mirar los ojos celestes y llenos de preocupación de su mejor amigo. Iba a decirle todo de principio a fin.

-El otro día…

-¡Jeffy!- saludó escandalosamente un chico alto, pelo negro corto, lentes elegantes y un perfil musculoso. Jeff se levantó de inmediato, eliminando el roce de las manos de los dos amigos.- Pequeño Jeffy, tengo un millón de ideas nuevas.

-¡Eso es increíble!- Jeff dio saltitos hasta llegar al nuevo chico.

-Ni te imaginas de lo mucho que podemos hacer juntos…- el chico se percató de la presencia de Tony. El castaño lo miro intentando saludar, pero el otro torció la boca con disgusto.

-Cierto. Gaby, déjame presentarte a mi amigo Antony. Tony, él es Gabriel.-El de lentes los puso frente a frente.

-…

-Es un gusto Antony. Jeffy me a hablado mucho de ti.

-…Igual es un…gusto.

Ni se molestaron en sacudirse las manos.

-Qué alegría que ambos se lleven bien.- Jeff radiaba felicidad.- Ahora me encataria buscar una manera de que conocieras a mis amigos de fuera.- De repente un _tic tic._ -Es hora de revisar si la temperatura de mi generador de vapor esta adecuada. Platiquen mientras lo busco en el armario.

Tony no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Es cierto que tú eras el antiguo compañero de Jeffy?- le interrogó Gabriel no con curiosidad, si no con malicia.

-Si. Desde que entramos a esta institución éramos compañeros.

-Pues que mala suerte.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Tony estaba empezando a sentir el maldito impulso de golpearlo, justo igual como lo había hecho con Ness en la playa.

-Solo puedo asegurar que tu cambio de habitación fue porque él ya estaba harto de lidiar con un chico con tan bajo intelecto como tu.- Gabriel era mucho más alto que Tony, y aprovechando esta cualidad comenzaba a acorralar al chico.

-Para empezar, fui yo el que decidió irse de aquí.-Le espetó.

-Lo vez… eres demasiado estúpido.-Finalizó el alto y le escupió en la cara al del sombrero.

-Suficiente.

Tony se abalanzó sobre Gabriel y lo tiró al piso (cosa que le pareció extrañamente fácil). Justo cuando lo iba a golpear, Jeff lo detuvo y empujó a otro lado.

El rubio miraba enfadado a su amigo y ayudaba a incorporarse al otro chico.

-Tenías razón Jeffy…- decía Gabriel jadeando como si lo hubieran golpeado.- Cuando me dijiste que era algo acosador y violento con tus amigos no te creí.

-¿Estuviste diciendo cosas malas de mí, a mis espaldas?- Tony estaba sorprendido de la falta de lealtad de su viejo amigo.

-Tony, es que nunca se sabe cómo puedes reaccionar cada que te presento a mis amigos. Es como si estuvieras lunático ¡loco!- Esto último lo dijo sin querer y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Sintió como una enorme daga le atravesaba el pecho. Se levantó indignado y mirando a donde fuera que no estuviera Jeff.

-Lo siento To…

-¡Cállate!

Tony nunca le había gritado a Jeff.

-¡Te odio y no me arrepiento de haberme ido!

-Tony…

El chico castaño, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Xxxx

El día fue lento en un principio, durante el tiempo que se la paso llorando dentro del closet de su habitación.  Ya cuando notó que era hora de la clase de idiomas decidió limpiarse y salir. La clase fue aburrida, pero rápida, al igual que todas las demás que tenía ese día. Le ardían los ojos por sus horas de llantos de hace tiempo. Una vez en el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, se percató su puerta estaba entreabierta. Antes de abrirla por completo, escuchó una serie de risotadas y burlas desquiciadas. Echó un vistazo por una de las orillas: su compañero y otros tres chicos reían de algo. Agudizando la vista se percató de que Gabriel estaba con ellos, pero lo que alcanzó a ver después lo dejo helado. Su compañero estaba leyéndoles con voz dramática un libro, pero para ser más precisos se trataba de su diario.

-¡Eso es mió!- gritó eufórico mientras se abría paso entre los chicos para alcanzar su diario.

El que lo tenía en mano esquivaba todos los torpes movimientos de Tony para que no se lo quitara. Mientras tanto los demás chicos se reían de él.

-Pero miren quien está aquí, el chico que le gusta que se la metan.

-Quien diría que la escuela más prestigiosa contaba con un alumno tan degenerado.

-Cuidado. No se nos vaya a pegar lo gay y vaya a terminar besando a mi perro.

Tony supo que el que dijo eso era Gabriel. Se giró hacia él.

-Para creerte un genio eres un idiota. Ser gay no me hace ver atractivo a un perro, estúpido degenerado.

El comentario no le agrado al brabucón y de inmediato derribó de un puñetazo al del sombrero.

-Hay que enseñarle una lección.

Los cuatro chicos tomaron al chico y lo llevaran a la fuerza a las regaderas. Ya había pasado el horario de duchas y solo se escuchaba el goteo de unas regaderas mal cerradas. Gabriel había mantenido cerrada la boca del menor durante todo el camino. Uno se los chicos se quedó en la puerta a vigilar. Gabriel sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un listón y con él amarró los brazos de Tony a su espalda, obligándolo a tener su rostro contra el piso.

El chico gritaba, pero alguien había abierto las regaderas y el agua ahogaba sus gritos. De pronto una lluvia de puñetazos y patas le fue recibida. En un momento le golpearon el pecho provocándole escupir sangre. En su rostro ya no podía distinguir si eran sangre o lagrimas lo que lo empapaba.

-¿Qué opinan si le cumplimos sus sueños a este degenerado?- sugirió Gabriel. Los otros dos aceptaron entre carcajadas.

Con brusquedad comenzaron a retirarle su pantalón, seguido de su ropa interior. Tony se alarmó y trato de incorporarse, pero alguien tiró con violencia de su pelo haciéndolo gritar.

Alguien sacó un marcador y comenzó a escribir cosas en el trasero de Tony.

-¿Qué les parece mi ortografía chicos? Ven lo bien que esta.

Le acababa de escribir  en una de sus nalgas “Me gusta” y en la otra “que me la metan”. Los chicos reían.  Tony lloraba. Lo estaba ridiculizando.

-Es hora de divertirnos.- Tan pronto como dijo eso, unos duros golpes con un cinturón se impactaron contra sus piernas, momentos después los latigazos subieron hasta sus nalgas. Tony gritó lo mas que pudo  todo tipo de suplicas para que se detuvieran. Lo ignoraban. En un instante se detuvieron. Creyó que lo dejarían. Pero su terror aumento cuando sintió que un objeto estaba rozando su ano.

-¡No!-fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de que le insertaran con violencia una regla en su delicado ano. Su grito de dolor fue tan desgarrador que dos de los chicos mantuvieron distancia. Pero el otro no. Gabriel no. Sacó la regla del estrecho lugar, pero ahora estaba llena de sangre. El ano del chico estaba sangrando.

-Gaby, creo que ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos.- Le dijo un chico horrorizado.

-Si, a este paso nos van a expulsar.

-¡Cállense idiotas! ¡No nos expulsaran! ¡Todo esto es un pedido especial del director!

Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a violar a Tony con la regla de una manera atroz. Los otros dos se taparon los oídos de los estruendosos gritos del chico.  Se detuvo y dejó la regla atascada en el chico. Una de sus manos se apodero del joven miembro de Tony y comenzó a masturbarlo. Tony comenzó a gemir.

-Lo ven. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos si a nuestro nuevo amigo le agrada lo que le estamos haciendo.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí. No tenían más opción que obedecer. Se acomodaron en la altura del chico y comenzaron a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Tony. Tocaba sus pezones y los presionaban. Gabriel continuo manipulando su miembro con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzó a meter y sacar la regla.

A pesar de todo, Tony no se sentía para nada feliz. Estaba siendo violado por tres chicos, pero lo peor era que todo era bajo las órdenes del puto director. Ya no forcejeaba, ni gritaba. Solo gemina. Deseaba con todo su corazón estar muerto. En un momento escucho que lo penetrarían; no quería que pasara. Eso acabaría con su dignidad y a su paso con sus ganas de vivir. Escucho como se bajaban las braguetas del pantalón. Sintió unas manos monstruosas levantar su cadera. Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad no era mejor pero era su huida a la realidad.

…

Un estruendoso coro de disparos y golpes se apoderaron de la habitación. Los tres chicos se alejaron, dejando caer  a Tony.

-¡Tony!

Paula…

-¡¿Amigo estas bien?!

Ness…

-¡Yo mismo me encargo de matar a eso idiotas!

Poo…

Unas cálidas manos levantaron su rostro. Abrió los ojos.

-Soy un idiota.

Jeff…¡Jeff!

Paula liberó las manos de Tony. De inmediato el chico abrazó a Jeff con sus pocas fuerzas.

-Llegue lo más rápido que pude.- Las húmedas lagrimas del rubio genio se derramaban sobre el rostro ensangrentado de Tony.- Desde que te fuiste de mi habitación te estuve buscando. Como no te encontré me asuste y decidí ir por ayuda. Legamos y…- su voz se quebró con el llanto.- Nunca me dejes. Se aferró desesperadamente a su amigo sin importarle lo sucio que estaba.

-Te quiero Jeff…-dijo.

Ambos se abrazaban, hasta que Ness notó que Tony comenzaba a quejarse.

-Amigo, necesitamos que le des espacio. Está muy mal herido.-Dijo Ness apartando a Jeff.

Paula envolvió al chico en una toalla y lo ayudó a sentarse. Ness le curo las heridas.

De repente apareció Poo con una placentera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Los tengo mas acorralados que a los patos locos. Vamos a darles su merecido.

Antes de que se fueran, Tony les contó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido: el director, el diario, la expulsión, que Jeff era vigilado…todo.

Más furiosos ahora, los tres psíquicos se marcharon a poner en su lugar a esos idiotas.

Jeff en cambio se quedó para bañar a Tony.

xxx

Lo acostó en su cama con sumo cuidado. Jeff ahora le hablaba de cosas fuera de tema sobre lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

Ness, Paula y Poo, ya habían arreglado asuntos para que expulsaran a esos brabucones y que despidieran al director corrupto, pues había violado los derechos de privacidad tanto de Jeff como de Tony. Así mismo Tony sería trasladado de nuevo a su antigua habitación son su mejor amigo.

 Tony reía ante cada intento de chiste de su amigo.

-Como te digo ¿Qué hace el Neón, Argón y Kriptón ayudando a cruzar la calle a una ancianita?

-No lo sé. Dime.

-Siendo gases nobles.

-Jajajajaja. Que graciosos eres Jeff.- No le entendió ni puta idea pero él se rio.

-….

-…Jeff.

-Dime.

Tony se incorporó, acercó su rostro al de Jeff y con sus manos toco sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Jeff se sonrojó pero no se apartó.

-Te amo.

-Yo igual.

Y sin esperar más se fundieron en un profundo beso. El primero para el rubio y el primero para el castaño. Simplemente se diría que se les asigno estar juntos para toda la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero y les haya gustado.
> 
> Un saludo para todos los fans de Mother.


End file.
